1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper hinge, and more particularly to a damper hinge for smoothly opening a cover from a main body in a small-sized portable article, thereby preventing a breakdown and damage of its hinge portion and assuring simplicity in its use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in case of women""s cosmetics such as a compact powder, and portable articles such as a cellular phone, a notebook computer, and so on, a cover is simply hinged to its main body and a locking condition between the cover and the main body is maintained by locking means. Therefore, the cover must be manually opened from and closed into the main body.
However, this hinge configuration causes inconvenience and trouble to users, and in case the cover is pulled by force in order to be opened from the main body, a hinge portion of the cover may be easily broken or damaged, thereby losing its original function. Further, in case of women""s cosmetics such as compact powders, powder particles easily escape from its hinge portion and thus it is messy and inconvenient to carry them.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide to a damper hinge for smoothly opening a cover from a main body in a small-sized portable article, thereby preventing a breakdown and damage of its hinge portion and assuring simplicity in its use.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a damper hinge in which a spring supporting cap formed to have a hollow cylindrical shape opened at its one end opposite to an opened end of an external housing is disposed within the external housing, a sliding cam moving forward and backward by its rotation is provided within the spring supporting cap, a compression/torsion spring with one end fixed to the sliding cam and the other end fixed to the external housing is interposed between the spring supporting cap and the external housing, an internal housing is inserted into a gap between the other surface of the spring supporting cap and the inner surface of the external housing, the sliding cam is connected to the internal housing by an adjusting screw passing through the internal housing and spring supporting cap, and the internal housing is elastically supported by a compression spring installed between the spring supporting cap and the internal housing.
Preferably, a cam surface may be formed on one side surface of the sliding cam and a cam driving pin sliding along the cam surface may protrude from the inner surface of the spring supporting cap so that the sliding cam is rotated together with the rotation of the internal housing so as to move forward and backward.
Further, preferably, an enlarged section may be formed on the opened end of the spring supporting cap so as to limit a range of movement of the internal housing.